The Legend Of Moe and Marley
Kill Moe and Marley. Walkthrough thumb|300px|right|Video walkthrough Objectives *Kill Moe *Kill Marley :"Rumors speak of Moe and Marley, two of the toughest skags to ever walk Pandora. I want their skulls mounted on my wall, but I'm too busy to go track them down myself. Instead, I'm offering to pay anyone to find them and take them down." Finding Moe and Marley They are located in the Arid Hills region. The mission marker doesn't indicate exactly where the two skags are, but instead points to the general area where they can be found. Fighting Moe and Marley Moe and Marley can present a formidable encounter, so it is highly recommended that they be separated and killed individually. They are hostile to bandits, so dragging them into range of any bandit groups can also assist with whittling down their life. The building on the hill near their location can also serve as a safety zone to fight from by jumping up onto the roof. Bandit respawns around the structure will provide more targets for the skags to chew on as well as adding firepower to take them down. Climbing on top of the rocks near the New-U Station can provide another moderate safe zone to shoot from. From here, Moe cannot attack from the ground, while Marley's options will be restricted. Occasional lower level skags may also join the fray, so eliminating them when they appear is a high priority. An alternative cheap approach to defeating Moe and Marley is to lure them over the stone bridge as 1 in the map provided then once they're fully over the bridge walk as far as possible to the east wall as 2. Once the player characters are positioned here, Moe and Marley will be unable to reach and will stand in place, with their howling allowing for many easy critical hits on them. Across the bridge there are skag and rakk nests. While the skags may be out of range the rakk may still present a problem to be wary of. Another alternative is to find a collection of cacti. These can be exploited as cover, providing good targeting angles on Moe and Marley, while also reducing their opportunities to return fire. Marley can be easy to kill from a distance with critical hits. Obtain a scoped weapon and shoot her in the mouth every time she spits the shock balls. The projectiles can be avoided by dodging. On the first playthrough a few shots with a sniper rifle can do significant damage. A Jakobs Skullmasher would be ideal later on. Notes If balls that Marley shoots will explode if they are hit in mid-air. Turning In Once Moe and Marley are dead, it is recommended to do the other missions in the zone before returning to the bounty board. Completion :"The rumors were true?! Outstanding! By accepting this payment, you agree that I get to take all credit for killing these monsters. The ladies of Sanctuary will be so impressed!" Category:Side Missions